Honey, I'm the BEST at Grinding
by FTxDxD
Summary: What will you do when you encountered a witch just because of a messed up job? How can Gray Fullbuster survive when something big and beautifully-terrifying is coming his way to his life? Well, he could only pray to God. Modern!AU College!AU Slice of Life. Grayza, Nalu, Gale, Miraxus, and more on the next chapters or so... R&R oh and Stripper!Gray xD Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :3**

 **Rated T for Language, Mild Nudity from our favorite stripper xD**

 **Modern! AU College! AU Stripper! Gray ~~~ BEWARE! :D**

* * *

 **Full Summary:**

 **"THIEF!" she yelled across the room. She pointed her accusing finger at him. "N-No, that's not what my job is!" he pathetically explained. But he knew that it was a lost cause. "You idiot piece of shit!" all of a sudden, there's a baseball bat on her hands as she swung threateningly at him. "I swear I'm just a stripper!" "A stripper and a _fucking_ thief!"**

 **What will you do when you encountered a witch just because of a messed up job? How can Gray Fullbuster survive when something big and beautifully-terrifying is coming his way to his life? Well, he could only pray to God. [Grayza, Nalu, Miraxus, Gajevy, and more couples for later]**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Erm…Is this the one?" A man, seemingly wearing nothing but pants and black boots questioned himself upon eyeing the door a couple of times now.

His eyes kept wondering back and forth to the door and to a piece of paper that he held on his hand.

 _Room no. 513_

"Isn't there's supposed to be a party?" again, he asked himself. He was having second thoughts on this very second. Parties were supposed to be loud and bright but he was confident that inside of that very door was a gloomy atmosphere in the very least.

"Welp, maybe they're surprising the celebrant…" he didn't give it much of a thought as he proceeded to head to the door. But he was surprised when the door was not locked from the inside. It's as if someone left in a hurry to meet someone.

Again being oblivious like this man, he shrugged then get inside of the apartment.

"Yosh! Let's see here…" the man pulled out the piece of paper again. "Uh…speakers check, cherries check, whip cream check, and my sexy underwear check, and lastly…the big ol' box where I'm supposed to be hiding later, er…check"

"Okay then, let's just wait" he proceeded to hide in the big box. As he settled, he recalled the early event happened just before he got in this apartment.

 _Flashback moments ago…_

" _Okay boys, I shall make em' crazy" the shirtless guy with black hair said cockily to his best bros on their van._

 _He was still styling his hair in the mirror as he applied wax to make a quiff._

" _Here's the address Gray" a guy with weird pink hair handed him a piece of paper. Gray inspected it and wondered aloud._

" _Room 513, huh?"_

" _Yep man I wrote it for you, for you to not get lost" his pink haired friend stated._

" _Geez, thanks Natsu. But Loke's the one who is always lost, not me"_

" _Just get up and do your goddamn job Gray" the driver said, having enough of the discussion between the two._

" _Hai, hai Gajeel" Gray waved his hand with no effort at them. He opened the door and jumped outside, he proceeded to open the back door of the van as he pulled out the necessary things needed on his 'job'._

 _The van containing both his friends, Natsu and Gajeel, horned loudly then zoomed past the street leaving behind Gray as he strutted towards the apartment._

' _A piece of cake' he thought of his incoming job as he pushed the button on the elevator._

* * *

The party was booming, so much booze and loud cheering. It was a girls' night of sort, a bachelorette party. It was to commemorate Mirajane's last night being single as she's about to tie the knot to her beloved tomorrow.

The girls were having fun, especially the bride to be tomorrow. But there's something that was missing.

"When's the stripper gonna be in here?" a drunk brown haired girl slurred, it's obvious that she's drunk from drinking too much alcohol.

The girls agreed with her question. They were impatient as the stripper is the main fun in Mira's bachelorette party.

"Ara, ara~" the white haired beauty giggled drunkenly as they wait for the stripper that they paid to entertain their night.

"And where the hell is Erza? She's supposed to be here like thirty minutes ago" a blonde haired lady said, inspecting her watch. She was still waiting for her friend as she continuously eyed the door to Mira's apartment.

"She's late and she lives just a floor beneath Mira's" a girl with blue hair said to the blonde.

The blonde agreed. "It's not like Erza to be late. Maybe someone or something stopped her from coming in here?" she said.

The girl just shrugged as they continued to wait for their friend and to the stripper.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" the man inside the box wondered loudly. He was getting tired crouching down on this very box. He stretched his arms but to no avail, it ached widely.

He was ready for the surprise. The speakers were set in place and with just one touch to his phone, music will blaze. The whip cream was behind him, for the creaming of the celebrant. And the cherries for treats along with the whip cream n' dancing.

He was about to get out the box when he heard the opening of a door. He prepared himself with his rather creamy welcome.

He heard someone sat or rather pushed themselves on the couch. The person sighed tiredly as Gray heard a whimper like snort.

"Was it a sniff or a snort?" Gray wondered to himself. He shook his mind as he prepared to burst out of the box.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3!_

"SURPRISE!" he exclaimed loudly. The person on the couch jumped in surprise and gaped at the sight.

There Gray stood sexily swaying his hips as music magically made its presence in the space.

 _ ***Insert song Pony by Ginuwine***_

"Hey what's your name, sweetheart?" he said huskily.

He unbuckled his belt as he fingered for his pants.

"Er…E-Erza?"

He eyed the person gaping at him at the moment. The girl was thrashed in the couch like she underwent something horrible. Nevertheless, Gray focused on his job.

The girl eyed him with puffy eyes and a little sniff there on the side. She was wearing a confused expression on why he's here.

Nevertheless, Gray continued his job.

The girl was wearing formal clothes. The pencil skirt that hugged her body was displayed to Gray. He hummed at the sight. Her white blouse was untucked on the side. The collar of the blouse was rather inviting to Gray as he eyed the lady with her seemingly formal but sexy clothes.

 _Too bad she's getting married tomorrow…_

Nonetheless, Gray still continued his job.

"Well Erza, consider this your…treat" he got out of his pants. He didn't know if Erza was blushing because he was practically naked or because she was buzzed.

"W-Wha-hhat…?"

Yep, she's drunk.

Nonetheless, Gray will finish his job!

"Okay babe, where are your girl friends?" he questioned her as he straddled her lap. Erza cannot move a space as he danced what is like a lap dance to her front.

"G-Girl friends...? And W-What the _hell_ a-are you doing?" she slurred in her words. She was still processing the scene in front of her.

"I'm grinding on you babe. Relax a little so I could do my _thang_ " Gray smirked as he thought that he finally seduced the lady beneath him.

Little mistake though, she was not seduced.

Erza was a little bit tipsy but she growled her warning for him to get off of her. Being oblivious most of his age, Gray still continued his dance on her. He then brought his whip cream as he sexily pressed the tip of it to his mouth. The can sprayed cream upon his mouth that he deliciously ate and licked his lips finishing with a wink to Erza.

Erza was eyeing him with a hint of disgust and amusement.

"You want to taste babe?" he said, gesturing to the can of whip cream.

"No need…And could you please, get off?"

He denied her request. Gray playfully squirted the can again on his mouth and placed a single cherry on his open lips.

Gray eyed the red haired with cheekiness as he gestured for her to eat the cherry.

Erza, with her current drunkenness, pushed herself up. The grip that Gray held on her was cut off when she rolled away from him.

"Aw what's the rush babe~ you're getting married tomorrow, so come have some fun" he eyed her with playfulness in his eyes.

"I d-don't know what you're talking about" she stated, still drunk.

The music was still playing in the background as he thought of something.

Where the hell are her friends?

"Erm…You don't have friends?" he asked innocently.

Erza was offended if you counted her facial expression. "Of course I have friends you idiot! You're an assuming piece of shit"

"Well you don't have to curse me or something" he sweatdropped at her choice of words.

"But still we should enjoy this night, whether your friends will be here or not" he said aloud as he leaned closer to her figure.

Erza was getting annoyed at this human. He should thank the God that she was still drunk and dizzy because if her mind was clear then he will be six feet under her apartment.

"What the hell are you saying!? I-I'm not getting married t-tomorrow or in the near future!" she said loudly.

"Then why did you requested my services?" he asked.

"Y-Your _services_ w-what? I didn't do such thing!"

And that's when he knew that his idiot of a friend Natsu maybe, just maybe mixed up the number of the room or got it all wrong in the beginning!

Erza then realized something. "How the hell did you get in here?" she sobered up. Realization struck her brain as she eyed daggers at her unexpected companion on her couch.

"I-I ah…" Gray backed up a bit. He was suddenly scared seeing her face contorted like that.

And that's when he knew that he fucked up…

"THIEF!" she yelled across the room. She pointed her accusing finger at him.

"N-No, that's not what my job is!" he pathetically explained. But he knew that it was a lost cause.

 _So much for excitedly waiting here and doing my job with extra effort…_

"You idiot piece of shit!" all of a sudden, there's a baseball bat on her hands as she swung threateningly at him.

"I swear I'm just a stripper!"

"A stripper and a _fucking_ thief!"

"No! Oh God, no!" Erza and Gray were running on her living room. The place was messed up as the red haired threw things at the poor 'stripper-thief'

She was outrunning him as he glanced at his back for confirmation.

 _Just one more step and my life will be gone…_

So he did the unexpected.

He suddenly turned back and tackled the incoming figure to the ground.

He tackled like a quarterback. He tackled like his life depends on it.

Well, his life really depends on it…

The girl was surprised as her back met the cold, hard floor. "The hell?!" she cursed again.

"Sorry but I have to do this" she heard him say.

"Get off of me thief!" she growled. They wrestled on the floor, pushing each other back and forth.

"First of all, I'm a stripper not a thief. A _stripper_!" he explained with passion in his eyes.

"Someone paid for my services so I'm _here_. I'm just doing my job Erza!" he exclaimed at her.

"Don't you say my name, pervert!"

"Heck, now I'm a pervert" he grumbled but still remained strong for her to not pushed him off of her.

"For the way you acted towards me earlier, you're a damn pervert, you pervert!"

"Again, I'm just doing my job" he tried to reason out to her, but to no avail she was still not understanding.

She huffed, annoyed. "Tsk, I'm sure you're just some lowly gigolo who happened to be a perverted stripper because you lack money even if you have a sugar mommy"

"What the hell!?" he gaped at her colorful words. "For one, I'm a famous stripper okay!? My services are in demand and widely known because of my charisma—"

He was cut off by Erza's snort.

"I'm being honest" he hissed. "And two, because of my known name in the industry, I'm well off financially"

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically.

"Fuck off"

Erza developed an amused face. "Oh, so Mr. Rich Stripper can curse? I'm amazed"

"Will you shut up?" Gray was annoyed with her constant verbal attacks. As expected of Erza, if she cannot attack physically then she will attack verbally.

"And lastly" Gray continued his monologue. "I'm famously known to be the best stripper on grinding and other dances like lap dance for example. And because of that, I'm the second best on my line of work!"

"Pfft!" he heard her snort beneath him. "I'm sorry but what? _Second best?_ Pfftt…HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's your problem!?"

"So you're satisfied on being second best…HAHAHAHAHAAHA I CAN'T!" she snorted then laughed at him.

To him, it felt like his manly pride had been crushed.

To someone who is still a stranger to him…

' _Way to crush a man's ego…'_ he thought.

"H-Hey! I'm still new to the industry and the one who is first is someone who's been doing it before" yep, even in the stripper industry there are competitions.

The stripper who is in the first of the food chain has been doing the job before Gray started his career.

He was thankful that he's in the second of the food chain…

"You're funny" she said, still chuckling.

"Okay what the hell woman!? I try—" unfortunately for him, he was cut off again by the same woman who proceeded to push him out of her way and quickly knocked him out of his breath.

Quickly as she karate chopped him came his unconscious form, dozing off on her carpet.

What the hell is she going to do to a naked man inside her apartment?

Easy, just let him stay for a moment as she hurriedly went to her bathroom to throw up her remaining food on her system due to her drunkenness.

"Fuck it" she left him without even a blanket to cover his form as she did her business in the toilet.

She will deal with this bullshit in the morning as she wants to get her beauty sleep tonight for her friend's wedding day tomorrow.

"Shit! Mira's party!" she suddenly exclaimed. Now she remembered what she was supposed to go earlier.

"Shit…" Erza pouted as she closed her eyes on her bed, praying that Mira and her friends will forgive her at not coming to the bride's last night of being single.

"I'm the worst friend ever…" she sighed.

But then a flash of a man wearing nothing but underwear with black hair entered her mind.

Yes, it was all because of him…

That bastard!

He will pay for what he had done to her. But that's for tomorrow…

Surely, the bastard will still be unconscious in the morning…

She made sure of that.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hello guys! This is my first attempt on writing GrayZa because why not? I see that there are few stories of GrayZa and that's a bummer. I know that in the manga, my wish of them being together will not come true but let me just fantasize about them in here alright? A fan can dream xD I still have a lot of pending works and ideas for upcoming stories and I'm planning on publishing this too in Wattpad on the same name (Story and Author's name) lol. So make sure to give me your support. My other works are in Hiatus for now because I'm in a wall to them, I'm stuck xD**

 **Anyways, this story will have Grayza, Nalu, Gajevy, Miraxus, and many more. More pairings will be introduce in the next chapters :3**

 **So, please support this fic hahaha xD And if you like it, make sure to click the Favorite/Follow button and write a review.**

 **If you have something to say or have some thoughts regarding the chapter, feel free to give a review in the reviews section below.**

 **You could also PM me if you like so we can be friends xD**

 **See Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Morning After**

The man, only down to his underwear, slowly woke up as a headache entered his mind. He grumbled as he dizzily got up from the floor and stretched his stiff limbs.

"That damned woman" he grumbled. He looked at the carpet where he previously slept. "Didn't even gave me a blanket or something"

Gray Fullbuster was not a fan of mornings. Especially if he woke up to a stranger's house and didn't got laid at all. He was battered, abused physically and verbally and _heck even mentally_ by a drunken, pretty woman named Erza the night before.

And yes, he didn't get laid or something, he was even called a thief.

A thief!

Gosh he really hated that woman, whatever the hell her last name is.

But he remembered something. Something the woman said the night before.

Heck the woman will definitely kill him now that her drunkenness was gone!

He panicked internally as he glanced to all the area of the place of her apartment.

He pulled up his pants and fastened his belt in a fast pace. Maybe that demon of a woman will wake up sooner that he expected and then goodbye life.

Goodbye to his life for being a famous stripper.

Just…second best, but still!

Gray hurriedly tied up his boots then he stared at the front door for inspiration.

 _My very hand will make contact with your knob as I enjoy my freedom and peace at last when I finally get out from this hell hole!_

And yes, he really did daydream about a door.

"Yosh!" he quietly cheered and proceeded to tiptoed to the door but then a warm hand touched his shoulder from behind.

' _Oh God…'_

"Where do you think you're going?" a solemn voice was heard from his back as a vice like grip held him in place.

He shuddered as her warm breath tickled his neck.

"Hey, hey, heyyy~ I was just…getting ready, to head outside!" he said in false enthusiasm.

"Heh, you're cute"

Then suddenly with fast reflexes, he got out from her deadly grip. Whatever or whoever came to him, he had to give them thanks.

"Please don't kill me! Or call the cops! I swear I'm just doing my job" he said exasperated.

He pulled out the piece of paper on his pocket for his evidence. Thank God that it was still there.

"Here!" Gray practically shoved it to her face. Erza was not happy. "Check the evidence!"

She stared at it then back to his face. Her face displayed a deadpan look like. "Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Maybe you just wrote it now for your sorry excuse of an 'evidence'" she was not amused.

"No! I didn't write that okay!? My friend wrote that and I agree that he has terrible penmanship" he explained. Erza nodded in agreement.

"But he said that I was supposed to go there and you're apartment is Room no. 513 right?"

"Yes…"

"So I'm not at fault here!" he stood his ground.

"But still…" she insisted.

"What are you? A lawyer!?"

"So what if I am? I plan to study law in the future anyway so this is like a drill for me" she stated.

Gray Fullbuster was not amused.

But he has a plan altogether…

"OH LOOK! A HUGE DICK!"

Erza gaped at his exclamation but nevertheless looked at where he pointed. Sadly there are no huge dicks on the open.

Using this as an escape, Gray hurriedly turned the knob before Erza could get her hands on him for his stupid bluff.

"You fucker!" she yelled. Gray was already running down outside of her apartment. She could just glare at the retreating figure as she swore an oath.

"I will hunt you and end you Stripper-Thief! Just you wait till I catch you…" she growled at her failed attempt to catch a pervert.

 _A perverted stripper-thief!_

"GOSH!" she looked at the mess in her living room. The box where the pervert came was just laying on the floor and the can of whip cream and the cherries were on the couch, _messily._

"Fuck you!" she cursed that damned stripper that she didn't even know the name.

Life is hard. But life is _harder_ for her.

She proceeded to clean the mess as she continuously cursed the pervert stripper-thief.

* * *

After all that running, Gray finally made it to his destination.

 _Stripper Association Corporation_

This is where he's working. He eyed the big letters on the buildings front as he wearily opened the damn door to go inside.

He was glad that he came out alive but first, he has an idiot to kill.

"Hey, Gray" their secretary greeted him after he closed the door. She had lavender hair and had a generous body for a woman of her late teens.

"Hey, Laki…" he grumbled his reply as he walked like a zombie towards the door to her left.

"Rough morning?" she said sympathetically.

"Really rough…" and with that he opened the door and was greeted with the lovely face of his idiot friend.

"Yo Gray!" greeted his pink haired buddy. Totally oblivious with Gray's current expression as he grinned widely at the new person at the door.

"Natsu…" Gray growled warningly.

Natsu noticed his state of attire. He was still shirtless, mind you. "Still stripping Gray? Hey, you're job is done so have some clothes on"

Another person came in the room and it was the driver from last night. "Why didn't you arrive last night? Did you sleep with the costumer? Gray, she's getting married right now. That's just gross man"

"Natsu…"

"No way man! So you _did_ sleep with her? Wow…" the pink haired guy said in amusement.

"Natsu…"

Gajeel smirked. "So…how is she Gray? Is she any good? Will her soon to be husband going to be satisfied?"

Both Gajeel and Natsu snickered at that thought.

"Gray fucking a soon to be married woman is just—BWAHAHHAHAHA!" Natsu couldn't help it as he and Gajeel burst out laughing.

"HA. HA. Are you done yet?" Gray calmly said.

"So…it's not good?" Natsu innocently asked.

"NATSU!" Gray growled as he attacked Natsu by grabbing his collar.

"EH!?"

Natsu was dumbfounded. Why the hell is Gray mad at him like that?

"Because of you, last night nearly cost my life. Because of you, my manly pride was crushed. Because of you, I was made an idiot, and because of you, I didn't do my job right!"

"Wait, what?" Natsu had a blank expression on his face. The same with Gajeel, they didn't understand a single word that Gray said.

"Calm yourself first Gray. Then tell us what happened" Gajeel slowly said.

Gray complied with his request. Then he began to explain thoroughly.

"Natsu gave me the wrong address. I was dumbfounded when I didn't hear any noise that will indicate that they have a party because you said that it will be a bachelorette party, right? But I thought that maybe they're just surprising her so color me surprised when the door was unlocked, so I welcomed myself in and hid inside the box for the surprise. I prepared myself when someone opened the door and sat on the couch and that's when I pulled of my job"

Gray recalled the night where he was embarrassed, crushed, and hurt physically, verbally, and mentally.

"I did my job as a stripper. I ate whip cream and cherries—" his speech was cut off by Natsu's snorting.

Gray could only glare as he continued his life story. "But she's not having it! And she's drunk and had puffy red eyes when she looked at me but I'm just doing my job! Then realization hit her and that's when my life goes down. She called me a pervert! She called me a thief! A thief! Oh my God! Help me! And then she chased me with a baseball bat ready to bash me on my skull. It was scary!"

"Then she accused me of having a sugar mommy!"

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"PFFTTTT HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Fuck the two of you" Gray cursed his two bros but continued with his speech.

"But then, she unexpectedly karate chopped me and I lost consciousness…" he sighed miserably. "So much for my efforts, just wasted"

"God still had his mercy on me when I successfully escaped that woman! And then people were staring at me because I don't have a shirt"

"But you like being naked right?" Natsu asked him.

Gray stared at him like he just got two heads instead of one. "Natsu, I _may be_ a stripper but I'm not an exhibitionist"

"What's the difference?"

"Moving on…I understand your position Gray. You faced hardship last night" Gajeel stated. "It was a mistake in Natsu's part and the _real_ client's going to be angry about this"

"I'm sorry man" Natsu apologized. "But hey, you live and tell the tale. Isn't that amazing?"

"Fuck you bro"

And Natsu and Gray made up over the incident but the pink haired idiot still owed him a tube of ice cream.

"Don't worry, I will personally apologize to our real client and refund the amount they paid" Natsu said.

"And what about the woman I encountered?" Gray asked.

""Hell, that's your own problem man"" Both of Gray's friends said.

He just sighed tiredly. Maybe when he gets home, he'll just sleep it away.

* * *

 **Magnolia University**

Magnolia University is an elite, private boarding school where only the riches can study. It was widely known in Fiore for its prestigious school grounds and its education system.

A boy with raven hair fast-walked towards the school grounds, heading to the boys dorm up ahead. He didn't want to make an audience in here, there are too much to risk.

What he didn't know was that someone from the passing crowd turned their head to his direction and smirked knowingly.

"Yosh…" he silently prayed that his dorm room was not locked or if his roommate was inside.

He fumbled with the door knob and sighed in relief that it was not locked. He merrily got inside and his vision greeted him with the sight of his roommate.

"Where have you been, Gray?" his roommate, a boy with silver-bluish hair, asked our beloved stripper.

"I got over timed on work" he dismissed his roommates worrying.

"Work again?"

The new occupant sighed and ruffled his locks as he stared to his roommate. "Yes, will you cut it out Lyon?"

Lyon stared up ahead to Gray, seemingly examining him. "Your job's not good for you Gray, and for your name…"

"I don't really care what you say Lyon and I love my job alright? So please…"

Lyon sighed at his roommate. "You know living a double life will just get you nowhere" he gave his opinion.

"—And it's not good for my name I know, I know. You always said that to me. That is why I'm being careful, see?"

"Now, you need to be calm Gray. I'm just worried for you. Mom and Dad and especially Ultear will be distraught when they find about this"

"I know…" the guy with the raven locks looked at his reflection on the mirror. Yes, he was living with two different lives and yes, he actually enjoyed it.

His left hand searched for something at the table. After he found it, he quickly placed it on his face as he stared at someone on the mirror.

It was not the Gray Fullbuster as a stripper. The one currently staring at him is wearing some black nerdy glasses. The one currently staring at him is the Gray Fullbuster that is just a normal student who is currently studying in the prestigious Magnolia University.

And yep, it was kinda boring…

"Hey, no need to be sad today lil' bro 'cause we have to attend Laxus' wedding later" his brother said to him.

Oh yeah, he totally forgot about his friend's wedding today. All because of a certain red head that was running all around his head all day.

* * *

Both he and his brother sat on the groom's side in the church. Gray unconsciously tucked his bow tie on his neck, adjusting it very often.

He was dressed with a black tux and a gray long sleeve underneath. For the finishing touch, Lyon commented on having Gray a black bow tie to finish the look.

It was an understatement when you say that Gray was alright. Because wow, almost all of the girls are eyeing him like his some piece of candy, which is to die for. He was gorgeous.

He had his hair down and his glasses up on his face. He silently prayed that none of his costumers are here today.

"I think you steal this event Gray" Lyon said to his brother.

"Shut up…Laxus is supposed to be the best looking guy in here, not me" grumbled Gray. He felt shivers when a girl around his age winked at him and licked her lips seductively.

"Maybe it's because of the bow tie?" his brother added teasingly.

"Fuck off Lyon, God!"

And it began. The wedding officially began as the bride walked down the aisle. Gray got to see a glimpse of the face of the bride and he internally congratulated Laxus on finding a beautiful girl and marrying her.

He was in awe with her snow white hair like all of the people on the church. It was true that the bride shone the most on her wedding day.

The couple displayed smiling faces at each other as the bride's father handed her hand to her soon to be husband.

Everyone applaud after they said their vows and proceeded with a kiss. It was a happy day for both Laxus and his wife as the blonde groom carefully swept her off her feet to carry her bridal style heading outside of the church.

All of the people followed as they head to the reception of the wedding.

* * *

A certain red head gaze apologetically at her white haired friend after she finished explaining what happened last night.

But she didn't tell them about the stupid, perverted stripper that was on her apartment. Because that would be embarrassing.

Her white haired friend understood her as she hugged her red haired friend. "I'm glad that you could come today Erza"

"How come I couldn't come today when it's your most awaited day of your life?" Erza said, smiling widely at the bride.

"Oh Erza…" then they once again embraced warmly.

"But Erza, You shouldn't go back to him. I think that's not healthy for you" a brown haired girl said to Erza.

The red haired smiled at her. "Hey Cana, I'm amazed that you didn't even have a flask of liquor by your side right now"

"Well, it is Mira's big day today so I may just be sober even just for one day to watch the ceremony" Cana said cheekily.

"Yep, she drowned all of the alcohol yesterday at the party. She said that she will not drink even just a little bit of alcohol today just for Mira's sake" a blonde girl said cheerfully.

"Oh Cana~" Mira giggled in glee.

"Guys, I honestly felt that she was storing up last night for alcohol like she's going to hibernate for the entire month" a petite blue haired girl added her thoughts.

"Correction, I'm going to hibernate _just_ for today" corrected Cana. All the girls laughed in glee at her comment.

"But it was a bummer the stripper that Lucy hired didn't showed up" the brown head said as she sighed in bitterness.

"Yeah, I'll call the company later and I will ask them what happened" said Lucy.

"Could it be…?" Erza said to herself quietly. Her mind flashed back to the stripper that she wanted to demolish. Soon though, soon. Erza reminded herself that as she continued to listened to her friends.

* * *

Soon enough, the foods were served on their table. Gray could finally satisfy his hunger as he started to dig in on his plate.

Lyon watched in amusement as his brother continuously stuffed his face with food.

"Slow down, will you?" he said.

Gray just shrugged. He started to think about a certain pink haired idiot as he certainly resembled a pig when eating. "Natsu's worse"

"Very well then" Lyon resumed eating.

As he was about to get more of the food, he headed to the buffet section. He was nearing the place when he caught sight of something horrible.

There stood a certain red haired girl in the buffet section, calmly picking up food one by one.

He gaped at the sight. He did a double check to be sure and he prayed for his life when he confirmed it with his own eyes that she's the same red haired from last night.

"Oh God…" he said in disbelief. He silently took a step back, one by one. He was walking backwards when someone bumped into him from behind.

He turned to stare at the figure of the very bride of this wedding.

"H-Hi!" he was stuck from running because of the sight of a red haired witch or staying and calmly chatting up to the white haired goddess-bride whom he bumped.

"Hey! Are you enjoying the food?" she asked him.

 _How could I enjoy when a certain witch was occupying the buffet?_

"My, yes! The foods are ravishing Mrs. Dreyar" he faked laughed a bit. He could only pray that the bride couldn't tell that he was dying inside.

"Ara, ara just call me Mira~" she smiled angelically to our favorite stripper. "Any friend of Laxus is a friend of mine"

 _Oh God, she's so nice…_

' _Laxus really hit the jackpot on this one'_ he thought to himself.

' _Unlike a certain red haired someone…'_ his thought wondered again at Erza who is still picking at the foods on the buffet.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, Mira-san. Please to meet you" Gray said gently.

"Ara, please to meet you too Gray-kun" she shook his hand as she smiled softly.

She seemed to notice his empty plate and putted all the pieces together. "Oh so you're heading to the buffet section Gray-kun? I'm sorry for holding you off"

"Hehe, that's alright Mira-san"

"Then you should head now before the foods will run out" she insisted.

"Hehe, on the second thought Mira-san I was suddenly full from these delicious foods and from talking to a sweet bride like you" he said cheekily. One could say that he was flirting with the bride on her wedding reception.

"Ara, ara" Mira giggled. "You're such a sweet man, Gray-kun"

"Why yes, no need to flutter me Mira-san" he said, scratching his nape. "And I'm on a strict, healthy diet, see?" he suddenly flexed his muscles underneath his tux.

"Ara, ara~" Mira giggled. Gray continued to laugh softly but then he caught sight of his brother looking at him weirdly.

'What the hell are you doing?' he eyed what his brother said on his mouth. He then realized that he was really flirting with the damned bride of his groom of a friend.

Gosh, this lady is the new wife of his bro and he wouldn't want to be the cause of their divorce of their marriage about two hours ago.

"Er…I should go and meet my brother, Mira-san. And maybe I'll have some dessert later?" he quickly said.

"Oh, that's good Gray-kun" she turned around to meet Lyon's friendly smile and wave. She smiled and waved back. "Nice to meet you, Gray-kun"

"Yeah, Nice to meet you too" he said in farewell.

He got back at their table, still with the empty plate in his hands.

"What the hell was that, bro? You gone flirting with the bride? _Seriously?"_ Lyon said in exasperation.

"It was an accident, Lyon. I found someone on the buffet that's why I didn't proceed to go but I bumped into her" Gray explained.

"Let me guess…it was one of your costumers?" Lyon said to her brother.

"K-Kind of…Yeah, like that"

"Tough luck, bro"

* * *

Erza was busy picking and inspecting the foods that were lying on the buffet section. She was hesitating on picking a damn steak or a chicken barbeque.

Of course, she was conscious with her weight as she's on a diet. So she oh so wisely picked a piece of chicken barbeque with a side of vegetable salad and a cucumber and lime juice. As she decided to get a glimpse of the dessert section in front of her, she noticed something weird.

Mira was undeniably chatting up with a man that she didn't get a glimpse of his face because the said man was turned against her.

All she could see was the man's broad back as she continued to silently observe the two while absentmindedly touching the foods.

The man was tall, had raven black hair and wore a neat piece of black tux for her liking.

She noticed that Mira kept on giggling at the man. She was suddenly crept out when the man suddenly flexed his muscles on Mira who is busy giggling at the man's antics.

"Wow…Mira could still flirt even if she's been married like two hours ago…" she wondered to herself.

Suddenly, the man waved at someone from the back. She saw that it was another man and Mira turned back too and smiled and waved at him.

"Welp…" she lost interest on the scene. Erza then walked back to her table with her friends occupying it.

"What took you so long?" Cana asked her as she finally settled down on her seat.

"I'm just debating whether to pick the steak or the chicken barbeque" she said blankly.

The girls chuckled at that. After some time, Cana decided to speak her mind.

"Hey, you guys noticed Mira talking to a guy earlier?" she said.

"I noticed…" Erza stated. After all, she was still curious of the guy.

Out from nowhere, Mira suddenly arrived at their table. They didn't fail to notice the amused smile on her face.

"What's got you so amused?" Lucy animatedly had a big question mark on her face.

The bride giggled as she settled down beside Erza.

"Well you see, I bumped into an interesting guy earlier…" she left them hanging.

"Is he the one you were up chatting to?" Erza said suddenly, she couldn't get it from her head but something about that guy was familiar to her.

"Yep, he's that one"

Cana suddenly gasped then started to laugh loudly. "Don't tell me Mira…heck, you just got married!"

Mira then nodded. "I know. It was a bummer though" Cana snickered at that. "But still, he's a cutie especially since he has those nerdy glasses on"

Levy choked on her drink. "Isn't your ideal man's supposed to be cute but with adorable glasses though?"

Lucy and Erza stared widely. Mira just nodded and sighed.

"Yes, even until now that's why I'm so interested. But Laxus happened…"

The girls sweatdropped at that.

"If he just showed up before this very event then I think something would've happened differently" Mira sighed in regret not meeting the man with the cute glasses earlier.

"Well, what's his name Mira?" Erza asked suddenly. She didn't feel good all of a sudden. Then a flash of the face of the stripper she met last night clouded her vision. It was weird having an image in this very moment.

"Hehe~, his name is _Gray Fullbuster_ " Mira giggled as she said his name.

But why was Erza feeling like something wasn't right in this very moment?

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hi! here's the next chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it!**

 **Is this even considered a Rated T because this have swearing in it lol. Let me guys know if this is still a Rated T or a Rated M now because of the language.**

 **Hey you can Rate and Review this fic :) I got all this idea and the effort to write and publish this story from the views, reviews, and follow/favorite so you could give me a hand on that.**

 **Reviews, Favorites/Follows are important to the author because that is their basis on the progress of the story. What will a story will go into when it has no support and love?**

 **It's because it has many views when I checked and visits but a few Follows/Favorite and a review have all it got.**

 **Don't be a silent reader y'all!**

 **Share your thoughts or something. I'm trying to communicate will all of you here :D**

 **I already published this on Wattpad and I'm still new in there so I'm still a little bit confuse. You could visit it sometimes if you like**

 **Okay enough of this~ See ya guys in the next chapter! R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Calling**

Lucy pondered at herself whether to call a certain company right now or later. What if that company was a scam? How could she live with that knowing the failed stripper for her friend's party because of her?

She suddenly recall why the hell she decided to call this company and paid for their services.

 _*Flashback a week ago…*_

 _Lucy decided to call a company called 'Stripper Association Corporation' to inquire for their services for her friend's bachelorette party._

" _Hello, This is the Stripper Association Corporation you are calling. Would you like to book for one of our services?" a deep voice penetrated her ear drums as she listened carefully._

" _Hi! I'm just inquiring for a stripper's service for my friend's bachelorette party—" she was suddenly cut off by the deep voice over the phone._

" _Then you're just in luck, sweetie!"_

 _Lucy was dumbfounded. "I—er…I am?"_

" _Why yes, cupcake. We offer our services to every lovely woman out there but just some lucky ones got to taste the V.I.P feeling like what you're experiencing right now" the voice stated._

" _So…I'm one of the lucky ones?" Lucy asked. She was starting to feel weird about this. Maybe she should insist to Cana and Mira that a stripper is a no-no._

" _You hit the jackpot sweetcakes with your sweet, lovely voice" the deep voice said huskily._

" _I-I…"_

 _The voice over the phone chuckled velvety. "No need to be shy, pumpkin"_

" _Is this the way strippers seduced the costumer's money out of their pockets?" she asked with an obvious flustered tone and appearance to her phone buddy._

" _You got that right babe…"_

" _Okay! Enough of that, so you're saying that I'm a V.I.P?"_

 _The voice again chuckled with his baritone voice. "Yeah, with the power of being a V.I.P you got to choose anyone from our strippers. Because normally we just picked randomly from our strippers for our costumers but they don't really mind because our strippers are good in our jobs"_

" _Oh I see…So I have like, the power to choose any stripper?" asked Lucy._

" _Bingo, baby…" the deep, velvety voice purred._

 _Lucy was so flushed like a ripe tomato. The way the voice said 'baby' was like sex on the phone._

" _I-I erm…who is the most sought after in your company?" she then said._

 _The phone was silent for a moment. Lucy panicked a little if the mysterious voice would hang up on her._

" _Currently…'Leo' is first in our standing" the voice suddenly uttered._

" _O-Okay then…" she was not sure but she felt that the voice suddenly got solemn. It was like the voice was bummed because of it._

" _Erm…Anyways, who should you recommend?"_

 _The cheerfulness of the voice was back all of a sudden. The familiar cockiness and confidence she heard was back again._

" _Lucky for you muffin, I got someone in mind" she waited for the next statement as she listened silently._

" _But first honey-bunch, what is the taste of your friend who is having a bachelorette party?"_

 _Thank God that the voice asked that because she was close to stuttering her taste on men for a second there…_

" _Um…She likes maybe sexy guys with rippling muscles and have a deep voice" she said as she technically described Mira's fiancée, Laxus._

' _Nah…Mira wouldn't like a cute and cuddly guy, right?' she said to herself._

 _The voice was satisfied with the description as it said the answer. "I would recommend you to the 'Ice Devil' If you like?"_

 _She was taken aback with the alias. Ice Devil what…?_

" _Uh…"_

" _Don't worry sunshine. The 'Ice Devil' is the second best in the company. And he is known for his body rolls and grinding as he did it the best rather than 'Leo'. Where 'Leo' could sweet talk you to submission, the 'Ice Devil' would seduced you to his dancing"_

" _I see…" Lucy could imagine Laxus acting like the second best 'Ice Devil' but she couldn't see Laxus all romantic and shit like 'Leo'._

 _So she made up her mind._

" _You're right…I guess I would like to try 'Ice Devil's' service to my friend's party…"_

" _That's a good choice darling, that's a good choice…" the voice then chuckled lowly. "Ok then. I guess you shall inform your friends with your choice, am I correct?"_

 _Lucy could only hum as an agreement._

" _Very well then" the voice said. "Call again on this number to finalize your order for our services. May I know this lovely lady's name?"_

 _She stuttered as she gave her reply. "L-Lucy Heartfilia…"_

 _The voice tested her name. "Lucy huh? Nice name you got there, boo…"_

 _Lucy suddenly gained a foreign confidence in her. She then asked the voice a bold question._

" _You should say your name too, because I said mine…"_

 _The voice was silent for a moment but chuckled lowly in amusement._

" _You're funny Lucy babe, very well then…" the voice spoke lowly over the phone. "…just call me Mr. Grey"_

 _She couldn't help it as Lucy burst out laughing. The voice rather had a unique sense of humor._

 _She kind of like it…_

" _Yeah, and I'm Anastasia Steele?" she jokingly questioned 'Mr. Grey'._

" _You're cute and funny Lucy…" she blushed at what he said. "But that name's closer to my real one…"_

" _Not fair!" she objected. "I said my name to you, my real name"_

" _But you have to, for the order of our service, remember?"_

" _But that's…" she pouted, even if he cannot saw it._

" _Until we meet in real life, then I will give my real name to you" 'Mr. Grey' said._

" _Promise?" Lucy said._

" _Promise, my Anastasia…"_

 _Lucy couldn't help but to snort at that. "No, just no 'Mr. Grey'"_

" _Is it that bad…?"_

" _Yes…" Lucy couldn't help the grin to appear on her face. She was having fun having conversation with this 'Mr. Grey', whoever this is._

"… _Welp, okay then I'm afraid that I'm a little late for my job" 'Mr. Grey' said._

 _She hurriedly checked the time and correct, they spend half an hour just talking and chatting through the phone._

" _Ah yes…See ya then 'Mr. Grey'" she said in goodbye._

" _Bye Lucy…"_

 _Then the line hanged up. She pouted at her phone, her mind still lingering to the mysterious voice of 'Mr. Grey'._

But when she called again to finalize her order, sadly her phone buddy 'Mr. Grey' wasn't the one who answered it. It bummed her that day, that her somewhat of a friend wasn't the one who picked up the call.

* * *

Natsu sighed for the third time in a row. Currently, he was researching and checking up the company's files on where he got wrong with Gray's client and Gray's failed attempt on doing his job.

He was not a stripper, mind you. But he worked in this company as the one taking up calls and finalizing orders for their costumers.

So, where did he go wrong?

He then finally got to the records section and checked the costumer's name that ordered the services of 'Ice Devil'.

 _Lucy Heartfilia._

 _A Bachelorette Party for a friend._

Oh, he now remembered this Lucy Heartfilia. She's the one who called up to finalized her order.

But something she said got Natsu wondering. He then recalled their conversation on the phone.

 _*Flashbacks*_

" _Moshi, moshi~" Natsu said on the phone. He always energetically answered the phone so that their costumers will be interested more for their business._

" _Hi! I-Is this…Mr. Grey?" the voice of a girl said over the phone. Natsu was confused by what she's saying. Who the hell is Mr. Grey?_

" _No…? Ah who are you talking about, miss? This is the Stripper Association Corporation miss, did you called the wrong number?" he proceeded to say._

 _The girl stuttered her reply. "I-I no! I came to finalize my order for your services. N-Nevermind what I said before"_

 _Natsu could only nod even if the girl couldn't see his face right now. "Okay then…may I take your order?"_

" _Ah yes. I would like the services of 'Ice Devil' for my friend's bachelorette party" she stated._

 _He proceeded to type the information on the computer and continued listening further._

" _Uh-huh. May I know the client's name and the address of the place?"_

" _Ah…Lucy Heartfilia. T-That's me, by the way hehehe. The address is North side of Magnolia City, 746 Marlow Street, Apartment no. 2 Room no. 613"_

" _Very well…Ah! May I know when will this be held?" Natsu suddenly asked. He almost forgot about the date._

" _Ah yes! The party will be on Saturday" she stated._

' _Gray has about…a week to prepare then' he thought as he eyed the calendar on the office._

" _Erm…the celebrant wants to have cherries and whip cream in the party" the caller on the phone said to him. "And she said that she wants him in a big box like a present waiting on her front door"_

" _Hmm…noted" he also typed out the requests of the client on the computer. "Is that all?"_

 _The voice chuckled. "Yes. I wonder if I will pay now or I will pay after the service?"_

 _Natsu laughed a little. "We have a strict code in here that there should be payment before the service because sometime before, a costumer scammed us. So that's why the boss wants a reassurance"_

" _Yeah, that's understandable…"_

" _Okay then I'll send the payment thru bank transfer, is that alright?" she said questioningly._

" _Yes, that would be fine"_

That's when he realized that he wrote the wrong address to Gray's paper that he confidently pushed on him.

He was still staring blankly on the real address stated on the computer.

 _Room no. 613_

Gosh, he messed up the floor number!

' _I will personally apologize to the client and buy Gray the biggest tube of ice cream that I could search'_ he thought miserably.

And he then sighed miserably as he looked on his wallet.

He then dialed the number and pressed call. The phone rang a couple of times before the receiver picked it up.

"Hey, it's the Stripper Association Corporation" he said. "We're calling to say our apologies for our failed service to your order"

"Oh hey! I'm about to call in a minute but you save me from the effort" Lucy Heartfilia said.

"Yes…we deeply apologize for the inconvenience that we made last Saturday" Natsu said lowly. "We humbly send your payment back for our mistake"

"Oh…That's great"

Natsu failed to contain his bitter sigh. "Truth is, I was the one who mess the order up"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I was also the one who wrote your finalized order in the computer but I kind of messed up the room no. so…"

"…" silence could be heard over the phone as Natsu pondered for a sincere apology.

"How about I met you up on person? Yosh, let's do it! That way I will personally hand back your money and for me to properly apologize. How's that?"

Natsu listened carefully as the person over the phone breathed deeply. "Okay…I guess that's good then"

"Yosh!"

"Um…how are we going to meet?" the voice sounded confused.

"I will just text you the meeting place and further details, Miss Lucy!"

* * *

A guy warmed up with a white, cotton sweater and black jeans walked swiftly through the corridor of the vast school grounds of Magnolia University.

He was noticeably wearing a pair of Wheat Nubuck colored Timberland icon premium boots. The guy had a rather tall, lean built form. He also had raven locks that were down on his forehead. But, he was famously known in Magnolia University for his pair of black nerdy glasses that was always on his face.

He's name is Gray Fullbuster.

And he somewhat lived a boring life as a student of Magnolia University.

He then got inside of his classroom and settled on his seat as he then waited for their professor to arrive.

As he was about to close his eyes, someone poked his cheek with their finger. He was disturbed with what he's thinking about. He then sighed as he knew the person who poked him.

Gray turned his vision to his abrupt companion. He nearly closed his eyes in exasperation as he eyed this person.

That person is a girl with long, wavy blonde hair that cascaded freely down her smooth back. Her eyes were large and light blue in color. The girl wore light violet blouse, paired up with chic white shorts. She wore those strapless heels and a Gucci bag to finish her attire for today.

It was easy to assume that this girl is famous in their school. She was a beauty, a gem among the girls.

"Hey Gray!" she said cheerfully.

"Yep, morning Jenny" our stripper nodded in greeting.

Jenny, or better yet Jenny Realight. She was known in their campus as the 'Magnolia University's Muse'. Jenny had won many beauty competitions along the campus and even competed with some of the schools nearby. The famous magazine 'Sorcerer Magazine' even begged for her to pose for a few shots for their newest issue.

The thing with Jenny Realight was that this very moment with her and Gray was pretty common for the school to witness. Every day, Jenny would visit his classroom and poke fun to our beloved stripper.

But still, the fanboy shouts were still heard throughout the classroom but they paid no attention to them.

"This isn't your classroom, Jenny" Gray said loftily.

"I know. But I wanted to see you so…here I am!" Jenny stated cheekily.

She occupied the empty seat beside Gray. She didn't care if someone was seating on it before 'cause right now the seat was hers to take.

She brushed her arms to his own ones. Jenny stared on Gray's eyes with glee.

"I think that you should go Jenny. You're going to be late for your next class" the black haired guy with glasses said worriedly.

"Hmph" she pouted at him. "My building's in the opposite direction so either way I'm going to be late. And besides, your professor is here" Jenny then shushed him.

Gray could only sweatdrop as the professor name-called the class.

After some time the professor noticed something wrong.

"…So you're here again, Ms. Realight?"

"Oh no, don't mind me Professor, Sir!" she giggled. "Besides, Mrs. Chow gave me a free time for my exam and because of my good behavior"

The professor could only sigh as he let off the hook the girl that was on his class. "Very well then Ms. Realight"

Gray just deadpan looked to his blonde friend.

' _Isn't that her excuse the other morning?'_

He shook his head to clear his mind then proceeded to copy everything his professor wrote on the board. He could deal with Jenny later.

Perhaps he could ask Lyon later for help.

Yep, life was boring for him.

* * *

" _Lyon, help me!"_

Lyon watched as his brother was dragged around by a blonde bombshell. They were heading towards the cafeteria when the commotion became big.

Again, he was not prepared for this. Why did Gray even fetch him on his own classroom just to play babysitter to these two overgrown children?

"Let's sit together, Gray!" the blonde haired girl said to his brother, dragging him to a nearby empty table as people scattered away but gathered around them to watch but not to get caught on their affairs.

"Heck no!" yes, this wasn't the first time our favorite stripper denied Jenny's invitation. But still, even if he denied and rejected her for a thousand times, she could still find a way to make him comply.

"I don't care!" Lyon heard Jenny said as she surprisingly threw his brother like some baggage to the empty table.

Gray surrendered easily when Jenny jumped beside him to sit. His friend looked at Gray in victory as the black haired guy muttered something in defeat.

Lyon concluded that his friends are really weird. He couldn't do anything to change them, that is for sure. But, the strangeness of his friends was a familiarity for him as that gave him strength to move forward and a reminder that he had people to go home to.

With his internal monologue, Lyon briefly sent them a look then head to the food section to grab them their lunch.

"Ne, let's go out tonight Gray" Jenny eyed the boy with the glasses.

Unfortunately for her, he shook his head no. "I can't Jenny. I have a job tonight"

The blonde bombshell couldn't help but pout at this. Gray always either ignored her or just talked nonsense to her. It was hurting her, really…

"Your boyfriend could accompany you tonight though…" Gray absentmindedly said.

All of their friends stared wide eyed at them. Their eyes kept swinging back and forth between the blonde haired and the black haired.

"Excuse me?" Jenny stared questioningly at him.

She was confused by his statement.

As if he could feel their stares, Gray finally glanced up from his food. All of his friends stared weirdly at him.

"…What? Hibiki's your boyfriend, right?"

"Hibiki…is _not_ my boyfriend" she, for awhile, said.

"Eh!?" Gray developed a dumbfounded expression. "But the two of you are _close…_ I always thought that the both of you are a thing"

Jenny controlled her hand to not facepalm herself in front of her somewhat dumb friend.

Gray surveyed his friends' faces if they're serious or not. Everyone wore a serious expression or just stared at Gray in disbelief.

He then shrugged. "Welp…could've fooled me" and then he continued to eat his beloved lasagna.

"Seriously, the two of you are always together but don't have some sort of communication" a girl with pink hair and blue eyes said her comments.

"I totally agree with you Sherry honey, but it's not like I'm favoring you because we're together" a guy with a lean figure said to her as he placed his arm on Sherry's shoulder. He had a noticeable tan skin and black hair.

"Oh, Ren~"

"I'm really fascinated with Gray-san's obliviousness or is it stupidity?" a young man with short blond hair and dark green eyes said as he eyed the 'miscommunication duo'.

"I think it's obliviousness to his surroundings, Eve. I was shook and momentarily hurt when he thought that we're an item. It's not like Jenny isn't beautiful, sometimes I flirted with her but still…" a lean young man with brownish-blond hair and black eyes said to his friend.

"I know what you're saying, Hibiki…" Eve gave a concerned face to his friend.

' _What the hell…'_ a certain brother of our stripper thought as he eyed his friends who are currently busy with their chattings.

For a certain blonde haired girl though, Gray's obliviousness to the matter really hurted her. She was suddenly wishing for the time where the guy could really see her the same way as she definitely sees him.

 _In that certain way…_

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **OMG FINALLY!**

 **Hey guys I'm back! I'm so busy with school that I got no time. But lucky right now I have some free time even if I still didn't make my reaction paper for Philosophy. GG for life :D**

 **Anyways enjoy this new chapter and leave a review and if you like this chapter then click that follow/favorite button.**

 **See yaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Encounter**

Lucy had sighed for the ninth time as she waited for her company. For her being a lady, it was very unusual and displeasing when you're waiting for someone, and it's a man.

She came to the place a day after when the caller from the Stripper Association Corporation messaged her the details for their meet up. She was very disappointed in the least.

She took a seat on a nearby bench and nearly sighed when she caught glance of a pink haired guy walking towards her direction.

She was weirded out for one, the guy had pink hair. _Pink hair!_ Is he from a gang or something? Is he a hipster!? OH GOD!

She nearly prayed to God that the pink haired guy will not notice her but God was not with her today.

She gaped when the guy smiled and waved at her, as he neared her bench.

"Hi! Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

 _Fuck…_

She almost said no, but then she saw his face.

 _Oh God, you're beautiful…_

She was awestruck. She was starstruck. Why does his face reflected some lighting to became more aesthetically pleasing?

Okay maybe she was exaggerating. He was not some greek god as he was human. But, the moment she saw his face she was like _wow._

Maybe he was average looking to a stranger, maybe he was not _that_ good looking but Lucy was stopped.

Oh how she would kill something or someone to get his number.

Or…maybe not.

"Y-Yes…?" she nearly forgot that he said something.

"Yosh! I'm Natsu Dragneel, an employee from the Stripper Association Corporation" he said energetically.

So…his name's Natsu, huh? And, she was daydreaming about something with pink something.

"As I was saying, allow me to personally apologize for the failed service and here's your money" he said while reaching for something from his back.

Lucy noticed this and gained a thought that this may be their first and last meeting as Natsu hurriedly grabbed his bag like he was itching to get away.

"NO!"

Natsu was momentarily stopped by her shout. He gave her a weird stare. Lucy hurriedly explained herself.

"No! Yes! I mean! Ha…what I meant was this is a private meeting and this place is in public. We should go to a café or restaurant for proper discussion" she gave herself a pat in the back with that.

The boy developed a realization but grinned when he heard about a restaurant.

"A restaurant? Boy, I'm very hungry! Then let's go Luce!" he proceeded to grab her hand and ran to the nearest eatery.

She cheered internally when her plan worked. Now, she got to spend some time with this rough but surprisingly charming pink haired guy.

* * *

"Gray, grab some eggplants and we're ready to go" a sing song voice rang inside the busy market. That voice belonged to a busty blonde with our favorite stripper in tow.

Jenny was accompanied by Gray for him rejecting her offer to go out with her the other day. He was just repaying his debt to her as Jenny said to the black haired guy.

He only saluted at her and proceeded to head to the vegetable section of the market to hunt some eggplant.

Jenny asked Gray for help in her kitchen because her family was staying at her apartment for the dinner to visit their daughter. Gray agreed as he knew that Jenny needed his cooking skills for her dinner to work.

He picked some of the eggplants but he wanted the ones that are better but also cheaper. So, he further searched for his preferred eggplants.

He putted his glasses back on his pockets for clearer vision when a voice disturbed his concentration.

"YOU!"

His hand let go of the eggplant as he stared at the one who shouted.

 _It was the red haired witch!_

Oh God have mercy!

"M-Me?" he questioned warily. He started to back off a bit.

"Yes you!" Erza started to walk closer to him with a steady but deadly gaze.

"I finally found you" she stated angrily as they stared each other off.

Suddenly, Gray developed a smirk. "Careful red, I almost imagined that you missed me" then he finished with a wink.

"Careful my ass, you should be the one that should be careful or else I will commit murder" she threatened him.

His sudden surge of confidence surprised both of them when he took a step closer at her space and softly stroke her hair. He didn't know if his confidence will be his stepping stone to success or his mere downfall.

Nevertheless, he continued his actions. It was too late to back down now.

"Murder? _Erza_ you're real cute" he finished.

Oh how he prayed that this market will not be a bloodbath with his own.

She was like an angry kitten when she growled at him. But he knew that this kitten has claws and this kitten will put any top dog to shame.

She merely smirked at him and hissed at his unsuspecting ear.

" _You're going to pay stripper-thief pervert!"_

Gray snickered at her choice of pet name for him. "Colorful choice of words, I see"

"You're face will be the one that's colorful when I pounded it in"

He gulped at her threat and the mere thought that she was not joking.

"Okay, how should I pay you?" he began to negotiate. He began to fear for his life.

"Pay me? I don't need your money that came from your sugar mommy" she huffed.

"For the love of God, I don't have a sugar mommy!"

"Whatever" she dismissed him.

"Ack!" he clutched his chest. "You hurt me Erza. What should I do, a mere human, to pay for the Red Queen?"

She was pleased when he displayed that she was superior than him. "Well, you made a mess on my apartment…" she left that hanging.

"And…?"

"I plan to make you my servant, or maid, or a butler whatever floats your boat" she said.

He deadpanned her with a sour expression. "Is…this your dirty fantasy or something?"

"Hell no!"

The black haired guy nodded. "Okay then at least I don't have some creepy obsessed boss"

"So you agree?"

"Hm?"

"You agree to be my servant?" she questioned with sincerity and a hint of disbelief.

He pretended to think hard. "Well…I did make a mess in your apartment and it was also technically my fault for barging in your place and made you think that I'm some thief when I'm just doing my job. So…I agree"

Somehow, Erza saw him in a new light than before. Who knew that this stripper will acknowledge his faults and said his defeat.

Her eyes had a new light in them when she viewed him.

Somehow, she began to see him in a lighter shade of Gray.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you" he coolly said but deep inside of him, he felt like dying.

Gray shivered when the middle aged man looked at him like he was already criticizing him to the bones. He was eyeing Gray with fierce determination and pure judgment.

The middle aged man was none other than the sole father of the blonde bombshell. He is a renowned business tycoon as he owned the famous airline, _Air Realight._

The middle aged man was nudged on his side by none other than his wife. For her age, she was still beautiful and calculating like her husband but with a compassionate gaze.

"Honey, don't scare the young man" she scolded her other half.

The man just grumbled but obeyed his wife. Gray held a higher respect for the woman as she was the superior one of the two.

The woman gaze at him but smiled warmly, thus making him a bit comfortable in their presence. Luckily, the daughter of the two showed up just in time when Mrs. Realight decided to ask a question to him.

"Hey mom, hey dad" she greeted them on her home. Gray then gave her a thankful look as she returned it with a nod.

"Hey sweetie" Mr. Realight quickly enveloped his daughter in his arms. He missed her dearly. After all she was the only daughter of the couple.

Her mom followed suit. "Hi darling, how have you've been?"

Jenny smiled at her parents. "I've been fine. I'm still excelling at exams" she informed them with cheeriness.

"That's our girl" they said with pride.

Gray smiled at the scene. Jenny had been blessed with wonderful parents.

"Anyways, let's go eat!"

* * *

Gray noticed that they developed a face full of happiness and fascination. He sighed in relief when the older man ate more of the food he prepared alongside with Jenny.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Mrs. Realight exclaimed. Her husband nodded along as he shoved food in his mouth.

"Jenny dear, it seems that you improve your cooking" her mom said.

Jenny scratched her nape as she smiled awkwardly. "Uhh… Gray cooked the foods mom. I just assisted him" she informed.

Mr. and Mrs. Realight made shocked faces but later gave approving gazes.

"Say, what is your full name young man?" Jenny's father suddenly asked him for awhile.

"My name's Gray Fullbuster, sir. It was nice to meet you" Gray stated as he saw the parents recognized the name.

" _Fullbuster,_ eh? I had some business with your father. We go way back before, we've been friends since college" he stated, reminiscing something.

"That's nice to hear" Gray said.

Mr. Realight now saw him as a new person, he concluded. He noticed how the man stared at him and Jenny, like he's calculating something in his mind. By the end of it, he had chatted with Gray about business and the stuff guys would like to talk about. He was noticeably warmer than before.

It was time Jenny's parents will have to say goodbye to their lovely daughter. First, they both hugged their dear daughter and said they best of luck to her and to her studies. Second, Mrs. Realight hugged Gray tight and whispered in his ear. "Take care of her, alright dear?"

Gray dumbly nodded as Mrs. Realight made way for her husband. Mr. Realight approached Gray and clasped his shoulders. "It was nice to be here. Gray, son, make sure to take care of my little girl okay? Even if she's not so little anymore. I approve of the two of you" and with a last pat in the back, the man then waved his hand with his wife as they descended outside.

' _Eh? Me and Jenny are not—'_ his thoughts were cut off as a hand was placed in his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Jenny beaming at him with a bright smile.

"Thanks Gray for tonight. Mom and dad enjoyed the food very much" she informed him. He then nodded and shrugged. "It's no problem, really"

Gray glanced at the clock when he gasped at the time. "Welp, I think that I have to go now" he then grabbed his coat and hurriedly tied his shoelaces.

"See ya, Jen!" He was ready to turn the knob but a hand swung him around as he felt warm lips kissed his cheek.

"Thanks again" Jenny said with blushed cheeks. She then pushed him outside. "Now go!"

Gray stood dumbfounded as he cupped his cheek where Jenny just kissed.

" _What just happened?"_

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Whatdupp! here's the long awaited part 4. sorry for the wait guys school started and my life ended hahhahaha xD reviews are very much appreciated and if you like this be sure to hit that Follow/Favorite button! and if you have comments or what, comment it down in the reviews section!**

 **Byeeeeeee~**


End file.
